


Where's the Baby?

by Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts



Series: SquidBaby Series [2]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos Freaks Out a Little, M/M, Monster Baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts/pseuds/Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts





	Where's the Baby?

"Cecil?" Carlos called, entering their shared home cautiously. 

Cecil wasn't meant to be at the Radio Station until later in the day, so Carlos had taken the time to go grocery shopping while the radio host looked after their child. They had been running low on orange milk, as well as wheat-free flatbread. He had also bought a small crate of fire-squirrels on Cecil's request. 

Apparently flaming rodents were necessary for a growing shapeshifter. Carlos had some reservations about that, but his fears were proven unfounded when Cecil plopped little Sophia right into the oven to show the frantic scientist that she was almost entirely fire-proof. Her fur would singe a bit, but her skin was unaffected.

Carlos nearly fainted during that demonstration.

Now, he'd brought a few bags of groceries home and his family was currently unresponsive. He put the food away, then made his way to his and Cecil's room. He smiled as he saw Cecil sleeping face down on the bed, then moved to check the crib.

It was empty. Carlos panicked. Again.

"Cecil, honey wake up!" He called, rushing back to the bed to shake the radio host awake.

"Uwah? Whasgoinon?" Cecil responded drowsily, turning over to regard his partner with confusion.

"Sophia's gone! She's not in the crib. I don't know where she is."

Cecil was alert instantly, sitting up quickly and scanning the room. As he looked up, he relaxed and released an amused chuckle.

"Why are you laughing?" Carlos asked incredulously, only for Cecil to laugh even harder. "Stop that, our daughter is GONE!"

"No," Cecil began, then paused to compose himself. "No she isn't, she's on the ceiling."

Carlos looked up, disbelieving. Sure enough, though, he was proven wrong again as a fuzzy three-eyed blob stared down as her parents curiously. Her tentacles were spread out around her, suckers tethering her where she lay upside down. She looked like a crooked, seven pointed star. She giggled, and Carlos squawked as she let go of the ceiling to fall.

Both Scientist and Voice rose their arms to catch her, and the baby's giggling continued as they succeeded. She then took Carlos's glasses in one of her tentacles, having no remorse as she smudged them, and shoved them onto her own face. After a moment she grunted and crossed her eyes, then fitted them onto her back instead. Carlos tried to retrieve his glasses, but was instead with another tentacle curling over his eyes. Carlos snorted, amused now that he was sure the baby was in no danger.

"I think she thinks your glasses hurt your eyes, too." Cecil provided, not even trying to hide a grin. "She missed you today."

"Sorry. I got stopped by John Peters, you know, the farmer? He was trying to sell me imaginary corn but I'm pretty sure we had enough. He felt the need to start a conversation and I didn't want to be rude." Carlos explained, still partially blinded as Sophia was still inspecting his face. "I think for safety's sake, the crib should have a lid."

"I agree. She might uncover the mirrors by accident." Cecil nodded once sharply, then flopped onto his back, pulling his family down with him.

Sophia chortled her distaste at being jarred from where she was, but quickly settled between her fathers, a tentacle grasped around each of their hands. The three fell asleep there for nearly an hour until the alarm clock came to attack Cecil so he could go to work.


End file.
